SUPAH CLOSE
by 1071310
Summary: ITS SUMMER ISS HOT BUT IS IT TO HOT FOR MIKE AND AMANDA JOIN OUR TWO FAVORITE HEROS AS THEY FIGHT ONE OF THE BIGGEST CRIMANALS E ER THEMSELFS EACHOTHER AND LOVE
1. Chapter 1

Supah Close

Amanda POV

Mike and I were sparing in the dojo when Owen ran into the room yelling he got a date with Paloma. I was about to win when Mike pulled out his reflexes so we both fell down I looked up at those big hazel eyes and just melted. Without knowing we started to lean in we were one centimeter apart when my phone and Mike's phone went off. Inside I was sad until I got to hear why my phone went off. My mom said I could stay at mikes for the summer. I was smiling ear to ear.

Mike POV

I picked up my phone to see who the one to interrupt my moment with Amanda was. It was my dad saying Amanda was staying at my house the whole summer I was so happy I could just run up to Amanda and kiss her but, I kept my cool and said ok.

Mike/Amanda POV

THIS IS GOING TO BE A GREAT SUMM4ER!

I DO NOT OWN SUPAH NINJAS

FIRST FANFICTION HOPE YOULIKE IT

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Mike POV

I was cleaning up the house for Amanda's arrival I made sure my room and the guest room where Amanda was staying was clean. After that I took a nice cold shower and put on a white V neck t shirt and some black jeans and converses. With the Mon and the bracelets Amanda gave to me on Christmas I Never take it off. I put some vanilla cologne. (JUST MADE SOMETHINHG UP THEY PROBALY HAVE IT I DO NOT OWN IT OR SUPAH NIJAS) As if on cue the doorbell rang I sprinted down the stairs almost tripping three times to open the door. There I saw the most beautiful sight… Amanda.

Amanda POV

I was so ready to go to mikes I had three suite cases and two gym bags. I made shore I brought my booty short pjs and crop top (." My mom gave me three grand and dropped me off. I was wearing a white and black pock dotted dress with the diamond necklace that mike gave me for Christmas I NEVER take it off. With some strawberry perfume. I pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to open when the door open it was mike cuter than ever. He smelled like vanilla so sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike POV

Once Amanda got settled in Amanda and I went to the mall because she wants to get some things. When we were at the food court we bumped into Jack and Kim. We told them about Amanda staying at my house and ninja stuff. (JACK, KIM, JERRY, MIKA, MILTON JULIE and PALOMA ARE NINJAS TOO) We ask if the whole gang wanted to stay at my house they called and they all said that their parents agreed. Since my house was pretty much a mansion I had pretty much a lot of room. I txt Owen and Paloma if they can stay at my house for the summer they both said yes.

Owen POV

I knew right when mike txt me that the gang and I need to start our plan so that Mikanda can happen of course minus Mike and Amanda and Kick minus Jack and Kim. This will happen I txt the whole group about my Mikanda plan first then Kick plan this is going to be a loooooong summer.

{I don't own Kickin it cast or Supah Ninjas}

HOW DID U LIKE IT REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Jack POV

I can't wait to get to mikes house for the whole summer. I can go see my kimmy-bear as you can tell I have a huge crush on Kim but I'm too scared of rejection to tell her and our friendship will be over. Well I can still tease her I sleep with no shirt on. PLUS were going to make Mikanda happen.

Kim POV

I YES we get to stay at mikes for the summer. I get to see my Jackie shirtless. As you can see I have a huge crush on Jack I just don't want to risk our friendship. I know he will try to tease me with his six pack self but I got my own weapon booty short pjs and crop top always work. Plus Mikanda.

Jerry POV

This is goanna be swag yo whole summer at mikes. We are goanna have Kick and Mikanda. I got swag back up plans for both couples.

Amanda POV

We got everyone a room this is how it went (Mike room, Amanda room, Kim room, Jack room, Paloma room, Owen room, Jerry room, Mika room, Julie room, Milton room). After everyone else was settled we all ordered pizza and changed into our pjs all the boys had on pjs pants and no shirt except Milton said it there is to many germs. The all the girls wearing booty shorts pjs and crop tops except Julie she said it was to reveling. We ate and watched a movie in the theater room all I did really was staring at mike's 6pack till my eyes felt heavy than darkness.

Mike POV

Right about in the middle of the movie I felt something heavy on my shoulder it was Amanda she fell asleep. I picked her up in bridal style and carried her to her bed. She was so cute when she slept. I kissed her or on the check and the weird thing she started smiling in her sleep.

Jack POV

Kim pretty much did the same thing that Amanda did but started sleep whispering thank you jack your amazing. I smiled and took her to bed.

How was that I tried to make it longer than the other ones

I don't own Kickin it or Supah Ninjas


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda POV

I woke up this morning feeling a little colder than I was yesterday which was weird because it is even hotter today shrugging it off for now I took a shower and got dressed in pink shorts and a pink and black shirt I designed that has A and M which means Amanda and Mike but I just say it my name so nobody will know especially Mike. I down stairs to see Kim wearing jeans shorts with the top I made her that says KICK but she thinks it stand for her love for karate not her love for Jack. I asked if I could help with making breakfast which she said yes. After everyone finished we just wonder the house going our separate ways I heard something amazing and followed it I was shocked at what I saw.

Mike POV

After breakfast I went to the music room after being a forth degree black belt and "nerd" I know how to sing, dance and play all instruments and been in a few movies and I have an album but I am unknown so I don't show my face for my fake name on movies was Ryan Potter and on stage they called me Little Mikey. The only person who knows out of my friends is Owen because I wanted them to get to know me and not just be my friend because I am famous so I decided to tell them everything when after we go to the dojo. I started singing and playing the piano of the song I wrote about Amanda called "You are my sunrise." When I was done I saw a shocked Amanda in front of me I knew it was explanation time by the look in her eyes.

Amanda POV

I was standing there waiting for an explanation on why he didn't tell me he could play the piano and sing when I told him and everyone else I could sing, dance, and play all instruments. He said to me that he will call everyone so he could tell us together.

Mike POV

I went on the intercom and said everyone to go to the elevator and told Owen to take them up to LM he ask if I were shore I said Pink B he said that they will be right up. Amanda looked at me weird I said I would tell them everything. So I told them everything and their mouths dropped except Owen and I we did this whole confession thing and it turns out every one could sing and play all instruments and they love my music. Then when we went to the dojo and the alarm said that someone was stealing from some exhibit when we got there all our eyes were popped out of our sockets 2 people that I thought would never see again it was…

Cliffhanger

I don't own Kickin it or Supah Ninjas and if there is a song called you are my sunrise I do not own that

REVIEW


End file.
